


You Never Have To Be Alone

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Transformation, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: For several days this is how it went.He would go to work like always, do the same thing as always, but it seemed like a mission to return back to the park for lunch. This time he surprised the barista by ordering an extra bag of chips or an apple so that way the cat could have something else to eat.He dubbed the small black cat as Juice, or little one, as he discovered that the cat was very fond of all of the juices he bought. Whether it be apple or something else he pulled out a little cup for Juice to drink out of. After several days Juice allowed him to pet it and he smiled as he would make conversation just as the cat jumped up onto the bench.He patted the seat next to him with a smile as the cat tilted its head curiously. “Here, I saved you a seat.” The cat would meow and then hop up happily beside him.





	You Never Have To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> No this isn't any other story that I said I was working on but the love of my life, GuixonLove is going through some tough times at the moment and I wanted to write her so fluff! We were actually talking about how cute Juuse was and how he reminded us of a cat and thus this story was born! 
> 
> GuixonLove, I hope you love this and I hope this will bring you some sunshine through this stressful time. Love you!
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy!!!

* * *

 

 

“Your usual?” 

Pekka snapped up from his sleepy daze as he looked up to the barista behind the cafe counter and smiled awkwardly as he ushered a quick apology. “Uh, yes, please. Thank you.” He waited by the pick-up counter after paying to wonder if he should have gotten something different. Just as he ponders this over and over his thoughts were interrupted as his name is called. His usual sub sandwich with a blueberry thai tea and some plain chips came together nicely as he was waved off.

“See you tomorrow Peks!” He waved back and once again wondered if he should do something...new. He shook his head as he walked out and walked over the street to his favorite spot in the park. It was a wooden bench off to the side in the less populated area, but not far away enough to not allow him to watch the goings-on in day to day life. People running, snacks being sold at the little stands, and couples walking and laughing together hand in hand. Some with children running ahead but not too far as the happy couple smiled fondly over the life they shared together.

Pekka sighed sadly with the loneliness that liked to creep up upon him in moments just this one. Instead of dwelling on the loneliness he focused on eating his sub sandwich.

He was just a normal pencil pusher in a big named company that got mixed up with other companies around it, but he wasn’t complaining. It paid the bills and kept a well-maintained roof over his studio apartment. Though it did little to actually give him true happiness. He’s been through a string of lovers and every last one of them he would give his heart and soul to only to be thrown aside. The last girlfriend he had didn’t deal well with him being Bi and his last boyfriend only wanted a sexual relationship and not a domestic one. So he just stayed away from love and hoped he would one day find someone to settle down with when the time came.

But being 36 didn’t help make him feel any better for still being single.

Another sigh escaped him and he went back to finishing off his lunch before a noise nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. He gripped his sandwich more tightly until he looked beside him to find a small black cat staring up at him. The cat was more like a kitten, but he couldn’t be sure if the poor thing was just malnourished or not, but it didn’t look unclean and had the most beautiful blue eyes. Pekka’s heart instantly melted at the adorable cat reaching out a tentative hand to show that the cat didn’t have to be afraid.

“It’s alright, I would never hurt you.” The cat hesitated as if ready to make a grab for his food and run any second, eyes wide with its head tilted to the side, scared poor thing. So Pekka decided to speak in his native Finnish tongue to help sooth the animal.

“Here little one, you can have it. I was full anyway.” He went to give the last bite of his sandwich to the small furball and watched as its eyes narrow at him before slowly taking the bite from his fingers. Pekka thought the cat would run off instantly but instead it stared up at him curiously with the bite of food in its mouth. Pekka wanted to reach out and touch but as he started too the cat jumped away as if shaking itself from the trance, and slowly, looking back to him one last time before finally running out of sight.  _ ‘How cute!’ _ Pekka thought to himself with a bright smile on his face.

He smiled in wonder again as he realized that he was actually happy for once and looked over to where the cat had been before.  _ ‘Maybe I should get a cat,’  _ He thought this before taking the rest of his trash and tossing it away before heading back to the office to finish out the workday.

 

* * *

 

 

He went about the next day just as he did the last and several before that. He went to work and then went by to the same cafe for lunch, the same as always. But then the same thing happened just as it had the day before.

As he was finishing his sandwich the black cat returned to the bench beside him.

His eyes widened slightly before he began to smile, “Hello there little one. Back again? I didn’t really eat much for breakfast today but I’ll just eat the chips. Here, you can have the sandwich.” He did just as he did the day before and the cat gently took the food from his fingers. His heart melted over just how cute the little cat was but kept his hands to himself hoping the cat would stay. 

The cat only stayed for a moment to chomp down on the sandwich a bit, eyeing him every now and then before finally leaping back down onto the ground. He wasn’t sure why he did it but he waved the cat goodbye and the cat seemed to wriggle its tail in response before disappearing away. Pekka felt a warmth grow within his chest and he wasn’t sure what it was but it felt a whole like hope.

 

* * *

 

 

For several days this is how it went.

He would go to work like always, do the same thing as always, but it seemed like a mission to return back to the park for lunch. This time he surprised the barista by ordering an extra bag of chips or an apple so that way the cat could have something else to eat.

He dubbed the small black cat as Juice, or little one, as he discovered that the cat was very fond of all of the juices he bought. Whether it be apple or something else he pulled out a little cup for Juice to drink out of. After several days Juice allowed him to pet it and he smiled as he would make conversation just as the cat jumped up onto the bench.

He patted the seat next to him with a smile as the cat tilted its head curiously. “Here, I saved you a seat.” The cat would meow and then hop up happily beside him.

He wasn’t sure if the cat was male or female but he didn’t want to assume, but Juice didn’t seem to mind the name. Juice’s fur was silky soft and Pekka wondered again if maybe this cat had an owner but just got out all of the time. Pekka knew of many cats being very intelligent and were able to walk around no problem and then return back home at the end of the day. But he didn’t dwell on all of these questions and just enjoyed the time spent with his new feline friend.

He smiled as he was finishing up his sandwich as Juice purred as he scratched underneath its chin. “You like that buddy don’t you? I enjoy you sitting with me very much. I get very lonely at home with no one there so it's nice to have you here. I know you don’t understand, but it’s just nice to have someone to talk too.” He sighed sadly knowing he was speaking to a cat but didn’t care as it made him feel a bit better.

The cat stopped pulling back to stare up at him and Pekka stared as well before the cat pulled away and jumped from the bench. Pekka tilted his head beyond confused but shrugged as he finished his lunch. He didn’t dwell on it thinking that Juice needed to return back home and went back on to work.

 

///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

He was walking out of work, dragging his feet with pure exhaustion when a noise caused him to stop.

“Mrow.”

He looked around the crowd of people and saw a very familiar black cat sitting in the middle as people walked around it. Pekka felt a smile spread across his face despite exhaustion flowing strongly through his veins and went over to the cat. 

“Juice! Why are you here? How did you know I was here?” The cat didn’t do anything of course and just as it looked up he saw something black and small in its mouth. Pekka’s eyes went wide as he went to his knees. His knees creaked on the way down but he ignored the slight twinge of pain as Juice dropped a very small furball into his hands. At first, he felt his stomach begin to revolt thinking that Juice just presented him a dead animal as thanks for all of the free food, but as he took a closer look, the little ball of fur began to uncurl itself. He gasped when he realized it wasn’t a dead animal but a baby kitten.

The baby was very small but mewed happily as it curled into the warmth of his hands. Pekka gasped as he realized why the cat had been coming for his food. It was a mother and was trying to feed its baby. “Oh my god! Oh, Juice I didn’t know. Would you like to come home with me? I have more food.” 

Pekka wouldn’t say he was hopeful, but somehow he figured the cat was somewhat intelligent and understood his offer. The cat hesitated for a moment before suddenly jumping up onto his shoulders. He hadn’t realized how light the cat was until they were sitting on his shoulders. They purred happily as they curled around his neck with a soft mew as they got settled. They must have been tired and needed help. The poor thing probably had been starving while also trying to care for its baby. Pekka felt his heartache for the poor little family and was instantly standing back up to take them home.

“Come, let’s go home and I’ll pour you both some warm milk.” He pulled off his scarf and wrapped the kitten in his arms like a baby as he began to walk for the bus stop. He felt the cat lick his cheek and knew he was doing the right thing. They were probably scared and hungry so he made sure to keep them close as he made his way to the bus.

“No animals on the bus.”

“But I have no way else to get home and I just found them, please they may be sick and I need to get them home. Just this once Janet please.” The older woman sighed shaking her head as she asked for another dollar. “Thank you, thank you so much! This won’t happen again I promise!” She waved him on and he went to sit off to the side trying to get them away from the crowd. It was nearly impossible in the busy rush home, but Juice seemed to sense they were safe with him and curled further against him. People gave him strange looks as he cooed and petted Juice and their baby trying to keep them calm and safe. Luckily they finally arrived at his stop and he dished out another dollar for the trouble.

He was quickly pinning in his number into the building and practically jumped up the flight of stairs to get to the freight elevator. He smiled as he finally entered his studio apartment and instantly Juice was jumping from his shoulders landing perfectly onto the ground. Juice padded around slowly as if taking in the new space before disappearing around the corner. “Juice? Hey bud where are you going?” He chuckled as he carefully maneuvered the baby in his arms to set his bag aside and then after taking off his shoes he went to pad after Juice who disappeared down the hall. He finally found the cat in the second guest bedroom already up on the bed as if it decided that was where they would stay. He laughed again as he shook his head.

“Alright alright, you can have the room. Here, you can have your little one next to you. I’ll go get some food and some warm milk.” Just as he set the scarf down onto the bed the little kitten perked up and went to its mother licking its face. Juice purred as they began to lick over the kitten happily. Pekka smiled as his heart swelled at the adorable sight. He knew he definitely did the right thing.

He left for a moment to get some food and milk while also mentally putting a list together on his days off to grab things for his new houseguest. He was smiling even wider knowing he didn’t have to be alone anymore and had a bit more of a pep in his step as he returned back into the bedroom. The little family of two were on the floor now curled up on a blanket that had been thrown aside and forgotten. They seemed comfortable, but he still wanted them to have a bed to sleep on. He set out the bits of food he had and made sure to note to get actual cat food later on.

“There you go, now you guys won’t have to be hungry anymore. I’ll take care of you I promise.” He watched as Juice nudged their baby towards the milk and it began to drink up with a fierce appetite. Poor things. Pekka was going to leave them be when he found Juice nudging its head underneath his hands and he instantly went to pet the sweet little cat. “Your baby is safe here. You’ll never have to sleep outside again.” The cat meowed in response and Pekka took that as thanks as he felt tears come to his eyes. He kept them at bay after assuring that they were comfortable and also placed out some paper towels hoping they would work for any messes they made.

He left them be and went back to get ready for the night. It was much different than his other nights as Juice and their baby came padding into the living room as he sat watching Game of Thrones. Juice meowed and Pekka went to help the baby kitten into his lap while Juice jumped up to curl next to him. He was surprised by how well behaved Juice was but even more surprised by the kitten as well. The baby was calm and purred like a motorboat as he petted it over its little body. He made another note to take them to the vet to get them checked out and assure they were both okay. After his show was over, which both momma and baby watched, he turned off the tv and helped the little family to bed. 

He found they curled up on their little makeshift bed together and fell asleep and he smiled happily to have been able to help this little family find a new home to stay in.

 

* * *

 

 

He fretted and worried all day while at work having to leave his new houseguest at home, but it seemed luck was on his side as he was given permission to leave early stating to wanting a half-day since he had so many saved up. He instantly went over to the pet store grabbing all the necessities he needed to take care of cats and then made a few calls on the way home for different vets nearby. After making an appointment with one he liked he was smiling like a maniac as he finally returned back home. 

He was shuffling his bags as he got inside so he went slowly trying not to trip and fall as he entered his studio apartment. But still called out to assure to himself and to his houseguest that he was home, “Hey baby’s! I’m home! I have some food and a new bed! I even got some treats for after dinner tonight won’t that be great?!” He didn’t hear anything. He began to feel panic rise within him until he heard some noises and then a quick padding of tiny feet dashing around the corner.

Pekka smiled as he bent down setting the bags down as he went to pet over the kitties. Juice purrs loudly, meowing as it nudges its head over his hand. The baby paws at his leg causing a burst of laughter to escape him as he goes to pick up the little thing. He brings up the little one up to lick at his cheek making him smile even wider. “I’m very happy to see you guys too. How about we get your new things set-up and then we can have dinner? Sound good?” Juice nudged their baby towards the hall and Pekka smiled assuming that meant a yes. 

He set-up their litter box and bed in the guest room but as he was setting everything up he found that there were hardly any messes at all. He was confused and worried that the kitties might be sick. He was very glad he got an appointment for the Juice and their baby now.

Afterwards, Juice was chomping down on the cat food he got for them but also noticed that the baby didn’t eat anything. “Juice? Is your little one okay? Do they not want to eat too?” As if in answer to his question after Juice finished eating it went to pick up the kitten by the scruff of its neck and padded back towards their room. Curiosity got the best of him and he followed the little family before going to sit on the bed to watch. Juice went to lay down on its side after setting the baby down and watched as the little one moved in to nuzzle at Juice’s belly. Pekka watched, fascinated as the baby began to feed from Juice.

It all made sense now. Juice had to eat in order to produce milk for the baby and due to the lack of food Juice was starving, thus the baby was starving as well. Pekka felt his heart clenched thinking if he hadn’t brought them home they would have starved to death. He was instantly on his knees beside Juice as he gently petted over their back. Juice purred in response as the baby continued to eat. “I’m so glad I could give you both a home.” They seemed to agree as they purred in response. Pekka felt warmth all throughout his chest and knew this was exactly what he needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Leading up to the vet visit was like a dream.

The little family had become healthier only in the few days they had been in his home and felt pride fill his chest knowing he helped to get them a good home. All was well and Pekka felt even happier each day going into work because he was no longer alone.

But there were still a few things that bothered him. Every time he went to clean up their litter box or in their room, he always found everything clean. It was beyond odd and even more so was how he found his food slowly disappearing little by little. He only had enough for himself, but for whatever reason, he found his milk always nearly empty or some of his food gone. He couldn’t figure it out but assumed it was due to how much happier he was and so he was eating more because of it. 

Pekka shrugged it off as he went about his week like normal. 

That is...until all of the weird happenings finally came to a head.

He had run out of food and some other things he couldn’t understand to running out of, but he went by the store anyways in order to restock. He also had to take the cats to the vet as soon as he got back home, so he was trying to hurry. After putting everything away and assuring that the cats had their food he went to change out of his work clothes.

“Alright baby’s, I know you won’t like this but we have to see a doctor assure that you guys are okay. So let’s come on out so we can…” But as he walked back into the living area he saw nothing. No cats, no nothing. He assumed they may have run off into their bedroom to hide, which he figured would happen. He went looking for them and found the bedroom door closed which was beyond odd.

“Babies? Are you guys okay?” He stepped inside and was about to call out again when he swore he heard a voice coming from the bathroom. The door was shut but there was a light on inside. His heart began to thump rapidly as he went to grab an umbrella nearby. He felt fear run through him that a burglar had somehow broken into his apartment and was now doing something to his cats. His babies. 

Anger filled him just as fear was still there lingering as he heard the voice speaking softly to someone. He took a deep breath and suddenly opened the bathroom door, yelling as he went to hopefully scare off the intruder, but instead he felt his words got cut off as he nearly swallowed his tongue, eyes going wide as he witnessed a half-naked man, wearing his sweater he gave to the cats while holding what looked to be a baby to his chest by the bathroom sink.

The man seemed to stare back in fear as well, clutching the baby closer to him as he hunched in on himself. Pekka was speechless unsure of what to do with his hand raised with the umbrella in hand until the man spoke.

“Pekka? I...I didn’t...I didn’t expect you to come for us so soon,” the young man’s voice was soft, rough with disuse as his bright blue eyes began to fill with tears.

Pekka gasped as the man said his name and went to grab for his phone, stumbling back from the bathroom door as the man called out to stop him, “Please! Please no I didn’t mean for this to happen like this! Please Pekka! It’s me Juice!” The man went to follow after to him, still clutching the now softly crying baby to his chest, the sweater was definitely his and his mind whirled at how it pooled to his knees. The man was beyond beautiful, to his wild jet black hair and his blue eyes struck him in a way he’s never felt before until a realization hit him. 

Those were the same blue eyes as the cat.

He was shaking his head as he stepped away, stumbling until he was sitting on the bed behind him. “No, no this can’t be happening. You were a cat! You can’t be…”

“Every day you came to the park and I didn’t think I would have a chance. I just waited. I was so scared but I had my baby and I didn’t want my baby to starve. I had to take a chance. You gave me food and I wanted to cry as I was able to have enough food to give my baby milk. I was so scared but I took the chance. So every day I waited hoping you would be there and you were and I wanted to trust you so badly so I waited. Until one day my baby got sick. I didn’t know what else to do! So I followed you across town which was beyond terrifying just hoping to find you and when I did I knew we would be safe. I’m so sorry! We’ll leave I promise, but please. Just allow me one more night here to care for my baby and then we’ll leave.” The man went to his knees on the floor in front of him, a shaking hand came up to rest upon his own knee as fat tears fell down over his pale young face.

Pekka’s mind boggled over how impossible the situation was but he saw how skinny the man was and how much paler the baby was in his arms. He couldn’t understand how a man could have a child let alone be a cat, but he didn’t question as his heart took over his mind. He laid a gentle hand on top of Juuse’s as wide blue eyes met his own. “You have to tell me everything, but you can stay. I could never kick a family in need out of my home. You’ve shown kindness to me just by listening and I will allow you to stay.” 

The young man smiled as tears fell over his cheeks as he thanked him softly over and over again, even going so far as to kiss the top of his hand. Pekka blushed but smiled as he laid his other hand in the young man’s hair.

The man was really beautiful and he couldn’t help smiling back.

Later that night Pekka was able to get the man, now Juuse into some real clothes, though they were his and much bigger than he was, the young man wasn’t complaining as he shuffled plate after plate of food into his mouth. “You might want to slow down and actually taste the food.”

Juuse looked up with wide eyes and Pekka blushed as he chuckled at the sight. Juuse huffed after swallowing and patting his baby’s back as the baby fed from him. “Sorry. It’s...been a while since I’ve had a decent meal.”

“Tell me about it,” Pekka urged on softly. Juuse seemed to hesitant but finally began to speak.

“I’m from Finland, which is why I understood you and why I was so grateful that I found you. It’s been difficult for me to understand anyone because I haven’t had a chance to learn English. I came here hoping for a change. Back in my old home town, it’s full of witches and mages. I was born having the ability to transform into an animal. I was able to transform into a cat when I got older but also discovered that I had the ability to get pregnant as well. My family thought it was a disgrace that I wasn’t a witch or mage, other than my transformation ability I can’t perform any magic or concoct potions. I’m normal, somewhat. So I left knowing my family wouldn’t care and came here.”

“I’m young and stupid and just wanted to be loved. So I fell for this guy here in this city and it was all fine until I got pregnant. I wouldn’t have been able to have my baby in my human form and only in my cat form so I got scared. I went to my Ex hoping he would help me but he didn’t understand and became scared. He took off and I was left homeless and pregnant with his baby. I learned later while in my other form that he had been cheating on me anyway, just using me for my body instead of just loving me. So I found a small placed in the trunk of one of the trees at the park and hoped I would be safer in my other form.”

“It was...it was definitely an eye-opener for me. It was hard having to learn to survive in my other form but I found places to return back to my human form so I didn’t lose myself completely.”

“What about….about your baby?”

Juuse’s face seemed to transform from the sadness that had overtaken him as he spoke into something soft and warm. His hand land over the baby nursing in his arms as his eyes strayed over the little body. “It...it was difficult. I was alone and had to have my baby in that tree. It was hard, but I managed. I wasn’t sure if I would have survived but I was determined to survive for my baby. He was so small when he was born but so perfect as well. I knew I would fight to keep him safe.”

Pekka watched the fond look in the young man’s eyes just as the baby gurgled and hummed happily in his arms. Pekka felt a warmth grow deep within his chest and despite all of the impossibilities of the situation, he found himself smiling. The world was truly an amazing place. “So, then you found me?”

Juuse turned his bright blue eyes back up to meet his own and found him sharing that same fond smile that he had just shown to his son. “I did. I was...I didn’t know what else to do. I was digging in trash cans and scrounging for food anywhere I could find it. I happened to walk by your area because it’s close to the tree I had set up and there you were. I was terrified of course but after several days I found you still coming back to the same place. You always had food on you and I was to a point where I would do anything in order to save my baby from starving so I took the risk.”

“You did look scared when you jumped up onto the bench. I wasn’t sure if it was me or what. I did think it was strange but I figured you were just hungry.” Pekka gave him a sympathetic look which Juuse respected.

“We were starving. I didn’t have food so that meant my baby didn’t have milk. I didn’t know what else to do.” Pekka sees that fear in the young man’s eyes as he stares down at the small bundle in his arms. The baby was full as Juuse finished nursing him and went to cover himself back up. Juuse noticed him as he watched and blushed as he shamefully looked away.

“I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable. I know it’s not...natural for a man to have a baby or to even nurse from me but...I’m just...me I guess. I can’t really change who I am.” Pekka looked at the young man, impossible in every way but still a living breathing creature in this big world. He reached out and laid a gentle hand onto the young man’s forearm causing him to look up in surprise.

“You shouldn’t have too. I’m so sorry all of this has happened to you and your baby. I know it’s not much, but if you would like to stay then I can give you that guest room you’re staying in now.”

“Really?! Oh god, I’ll do anything please! I’ll clean, I’ll...I’ll do laundry! I’ll even cook dinner whenever you come home! I don’t really know how to good very well, but I can learn! I’ll teach myself to cook, but I don’t want to just do nothing. I’ll help any way I can.” Pekka chuckled softly as a fond smile came to his face. This young man really was just as cute in human form as he was in cat form.

“That sounds perfect. Don’t worry, I’ll help with the cooking, but it would be nice to have someone here to watch the apartment while I’m gone.”

“Great! I can do that! I can’t really go anywhere anyway, so that’ll work out perfectly!” 

Pekka laughed again, honey warm and he found Juuse’s eyes staring at him like he was his whole universe. He quickly looked away not wanting to assume anything seeing as they’ve just, officially have met as humans and not as animals. He looked to find the baby cooing and babbling happily as Juuse smiled down at him. His heart swelled at the sight of this little family he was able to help.

“What’s his name?” Juuse looked up and smiled before looking back down at the baby.

“Kal, his name means strong and brave. I wanted something for him to have to know that even if life gets bad he is always strong.”

“You’re strong as well Juuse. You’ve gone through so much stress and strive you’re just as strong and you deserve to have some happiness as well.” He watched Juuse’s eyes begin to water and he covered his mouth as a sob released from his lips. Pekka stood instantly and came to bend down to the young man’s level. He brought the young man into his arms, being mindful of the baby as he hugged him close. Pekka spoke with calm soothing words as he ran a hand over the young man’s back. He knew he would try everything in his power to keep this young man and his baby safe.

 

/////\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\

 

Several weeks went by with his new house guest, but he seemed to adjust to their presence much more so than he thought he would. He assumed that he would have found it a nuisance in having to care for two more people, but it was quite the opposite in fact. He found their presence warm and welcoming and finally found himself smiling, excited to be able to get back home.

During his couple of off days he took them out to get clothes and other necessities for the baby which Juuse had refused to accept, but Pekka insisted. He also took Juuse to get his haircut and shave properly to which when he was finished it took his breath away. Pekka held little Kal as he drank from his bottle as Juuse smiled up at him. He still looked under nourished but Pekka still could see the beauty underneath his pale skin. His eyes were bright and full of laughter as they walked out together.

The following weeks showed even more happiness as Kal began to slowly sit up and he would smile every time Pekka returned back home. Along the way as well he and Juuse had developed a quick friendship which Pekka felt would turn into more. He was just so drawn to the younger man and felt a deeper connection to him than to anyone else in a very long time. He was only 24 but the young man didn’t seem to mind the age gap as they grew closer together. Even to the point where they flirted and would snuggle on the sofa underneath a blanket while watching a movie together. 

One day as he walked into the apartment he was smiling like always, work days becoming even more enjoyable due to the happiness of having Juuse and Kal at home with him. But as he stepped in he heard Kal crying in his crib and Pekka instantly went to put his bags down, slipping his shoes off before going over to pick up the crying baby.

“Sh-sh hey hey you’re alright. I’m home now. Where’s mama at?” Just as he spoke he heard a noise of frustration being yelled out as a smell of burning came from the kitchen. He followed the smell and found his eyes going wide at the mess of the kitchen. Pots and pans lay everywhere and Pekka looked to find Juuse bent over the stove where he saw something smoking and black in the glass pan. 

“Juuse?” At the sound of his soft voice, Juuse whipped his head around and Pekka’s heart broke as he saw big fat tears running down over his stained cheeks. His clothes were covered in food and flour and he looked beyond defeated. 

“I...I’m so so so sorry! I was trying to make you dinner but I think I messed up the time and I burnt the fish. Then as I was making the cake I forgot to turn the mixer off and the batter got everywhere. I tried to clean up and ended up burning the bread too. I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Juuse covered his eyes as he sobbed, his hands stained and dirty as he cried. Pekka ached over how hard Juuse had tried to make dinner after he worked all day. It was beyond kind and Pekka instantly went over to the young man. He adjusted Kal in his arms and wrapped his other around the young man. Juuse stiffened slightly before melting into his body.

“I’m sorry Pekka. I really did try to make dinner. I had a recipe and everything. I...I’m just so sorry I disappointed you.”

“I could never be disappointed in you. You went out of your way to do something kind for me and for that I could never be mad at you.”

“Really? You won’t tell me to leave? But I messed up, I shouldn’t be here anymore.” Pekka felt a sudden burst of anger spread into his veins thinking of how much pain Juuse had to suffer by his family’s hand. He moved a hand to cup Juuse’s face causing his eyes to go wide at the intimate touch.

“I want you to always stay here. I never want you to ever leave.”

“What? Really? But...I...I don’t…” Pekka cut off his rambling as he bent down to kiss his lips. The young man stiffened slightly before melting into him. He deepened the kiss before finally pulling back, but not far as they leaned their foreheads together. “Pekka.”

“I know. I should have said something before but I wanted to get to know you, the real you more. But I think I’ve had feelings ever since you revealed yourself to me.” Juuse blushed as he nuzzled into Pekka’s touch very much like the cat he was partly.

“You know I felt attracted to you for a long while. Even in my other form, I knew how handsome and kind you were. I never believed I would get this chance. Thank you for letting us into your home.” Pekka’s heart swelled as he peppered kisses all over Juuse’s face causing a giggle to erupt from him until they heard Kal babble loudly in Pekka’s arms.

Juuse smiled as he bent over to kiss Kal’s little cheek making the baby burble happily, “I believe Kal is thanking you too.” Pekka smiles down at the baby who babbles and smiles in his arms. Pekka can’t resist the urge to bend down and kiss the small baby causing Kal to laugh happily as he does. When he straightens back up Juuse is staring up at him with such awe that it causes him to capture his soft lips once again.

“Does this mean we can stay?” Juuse is so sincere with his question that it very nearly causes Pekka’s heart to break.

“Why would I ever let you go now?” Juuse is smiling ear to ear as Juuse goes to wrap his arms tighter around him and Pekka smiles as well seeing how bright their future will truly be.

 

* * *

 

 

**2 Years Later**

 

“Papa! Papa! Look how fast I can run!”

Pekka is snapped from his sleepy daze by the sound of his son’s voice as he comes racing around the corner. Pekka is quickly smiling as he turns and catches his son midrun to lift him up into the air. His son giggles and laughs just Pekka brings him back down to blow raspberries into his little tummy.

“Tickles papa!” 

“Is papa tickling my little boy again?” Pekka pauses as he watches his husband walk gently around the corner. Juuse is 7 months pregnant with twins but looks like he’s absolutely glowing with pride as he runs a hand over the expansion of his belly.

“Just a little. I really couldn’t resist something so cute.” Juuse snorts but in a kind matter as he finally comes up beside Pekka who in turn wraps an arm around his waist. He leans down to kiss his cheek just as little Kal giggles in response. 

“Are we going to practice today mama?”

“Not today baby, mama is very tired. But we’ll see how I feel tomorrow. Why don’t you go play with your toys while your papa and I make some lunch?”

“Yay! Food! Can we have fish?!” Pekka and Juuse laugh together knowingly.

“For dinner pumpkin. We’re having chicken for lunch.” The little boy gives a very grown-up nod as if deciding to himself that it was an excellent idea before leaving the room. Pekka and Juuse laugh together before they finally turn to hug each other close.

It had been two years since they had met each other. After several months being together, Pekka was sure he couldn’t love anyone else other than Juuse. He proposed and Juuse said yes. Just as he married Juuse, Pekka also adopted Kal to be his son. After months of talking and soul-searching Pekka and Juuse finally came to the decision to move away from the city.

They loved the city, but Pekka had confessed that he wished to open up his own coffee shop and also raise a family with Juuse. Juuse, of course, was thrilled and soon they found a nice little home in a small town outside of the city. This is where Pekka came to set-up his coffee shop and another year later Juuse would find out he was pregnant again.

They were terrified about how to proceed with this since they really couldn’t tell anyone about how Juuse could transform into a cat, but somehow by luck Juuse’s sister came to the country. There had been a falling out within Juuse’s family back in Finland and his sister came to apologize for everything that had happened. Juuse, of course, forgave her and soon they brought her in to be a live-in nanny in their home. 

Since she knew Juuse’s secret and she had also been a nurse she agreed to help with the pregnancy. Pekka and Juuse found her presence to be a warm welcome when things become too stressful but she still went to work at the veterinarian clinic in the small town so she could still continue her work. 

They had been shocked when she had told them that they were having twins. It would be difficult but they would make it work. They were beyond ecstatic and couldn’t wait to welcome the new little ones into their home. Kal was also very excited to meet his little siblings as well.

Now at 7 months, they were as happy as ever. Pekka’s business was thriving and he discovered that he was much happier serving people in his own way than through a major company. Pekka lifted Juuse’s hand to kiss the top lightly before going to run a hand over the swell of his belly.  “What’s all this special loving for?” Juuse asked curiously, but he was smiling lovingly at how much his husband spoiled him so often.

“I’m just happy, my love. If you remember this was the day I first met you in the park.”

Juuse furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before the light came to his eyes, “Oh my god I can’t believe I forgot! I do remember. God if I hadn’t found you if I hadn’t met you…” he trails off, fear suddenly gripping his heart at the thought of having to either watch his baby die or worse. Pekka hugs him close, well as close as he can with his pregnant belly, as he soothes him from the fear that grips his body.

“But you did and now we have an incredible son who is learning to transform like you and two other little ones along the way. I’ve never been happier since I met you and I will always cherish this day. I saw a little black cat in the park who looked hungry and later I met my future husband. I’m so happy and I am so happy to have you in my life. You and Kal. I now have a good business, a good home over my head, and a family to call my own. That’s all because of you. I will forever be grateful to you for finding me.”

“I will be forever grateful to you for everything. I love you and I always will.” Juuse felt himself tear up from the lover he felt fill him just as Pekka bent down to kiss his forehead.

“I love you too my dear. Now, how about we make lunch now before Kal turns into a kitten and gets into the pantry again.” Juuse laughs remembering Pekka’s yelp as he found little Kal as a black kitten getting into a can of tuna. Juuse had laughed it off after scolding Kal for turning without his permission. Pekka has now gotten used to them changing whenever they practice together. 

“We can’t have you getting a heart attack just yet.”

“No that wouldn’t be good at all, but it’ll be fun for the kids in town during Halloween.”

“Halloween is our favorite holiday after all.” They shared a kiss while they chuckled together before turning to make lunch. 

A new happy family all together under one roof magic and all.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


End file.
